


Река

by Miriamel



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, HOBB Robin - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Romance, fem!Fool
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: После того, как Верити превратился в дракона и спас Шесть Герцогств от пиратов Красных Кораблей, Фитц и Ночной Волк отправились путешествовать.</p>
<p>Таймлайн — после «Странствий Убийцы».</p>
<p>Беты: Aviendha, Хель*.</p>
<p>Написано на Осенний Книголюб-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Река

В этих странных землях мне не удавалось отдохнуть: стоило закрыть глаза, как передо мной начинали мелькать картины, не похожие на всё виденное прежде. Странные голоса раздавались на грани слышимости, так что я против воли напрягался, чтобы разобрать незнакомый язык. Бесполезно, конечно. Так же бесполезно, как искать на пропитанном ядовитыми водами берегу сухой островок, чтобы отдохнуть.

Ещё несколько дней назад Ночной Волк скулил и тыкался мордой мне под локоть, стоило мне слишком далеко ускользнуть в магию этого места. Он возвращал к действительности, как и не единожды прежде. Но теперь ему стало не до меня: жгучая влага разъела подушечки лап, и хотя мы вместе приняли решение не садиться на корабль, а отправиться к северу вдоль берега моря, его боль и дурное настроение вызывали во мне чувство вины.

Чтобы отвлечься от местных призраков, я стал перебирать в памяти воспоминания о последних месяцах. Я слишком устал, слишком тревожился, чтобы восстановить события в их последовательности; они мелькали передо мной подобно узорам в калейдоскопе, бессвязные и мимолётные.

Вот мы движемся на шхуне с ярко-жёлтыми парусами, палуба слегка покачивается под дуновениями свежего бриза, а Ночной Волк забивается в угол и, прижав уши, стонет и царапает когтями палубу.

Вот Верити, истощённый и ослабевший, делает последний шаг и исчезает в величественном каменном драконе.

Вот мы с Ночным Волком идём по нарядным шумным улицам Удачного, я вспоминаю пословицу Шести Герцогств: «Если тебе нужно что-то, ты можешь найти это в Удачном». Но мне не хочется даже смотреть на ломящиеся от диковинок витрины: я чувствую себя дикарём, чужим, ненужным и неуместным.

Вот мы с Ночным Волком упрямо движемся на северо-восток, а вокруг возвышаются деревья, с чьих ветвей спускаются толстые корни. Мелькают гигантские насекомые и крохотные птицы, медленно катит воды река, из которой нельзя пить и в которую нельзя входить.

Вот Шут целует меня на прощание, вскакивает за спину Девушки-на-драконе и улетает прочь, не оглядываясь. По крайней мере, пока я могу различать их силуэт на фоне облаков. Возможно, превратившись для меня в точку, он и обернулся, только я никогда об этом не узнаю.

_Если ты надеешься приободрить себя мыслями, то выбери другую тему._

_Мне казалось, что ты занят своими лапами._

_Я был, пока твой скулёж не стал таким громким, что я не перестал слышать собственное дыхание._

Я перевернулся на другой бок: правое плечо разнылось оттого, что я опирался им о ствол дерева, названия которого не знал. Лежать на земле было невозможно, если я не хотел проснуться в едкой луже, поэтому спать приходилось, сидя на выступающих корнях, привалившись к стволу. Зад и лопатки отчаянно ныли после предыдущих ночей, и сегодня я пытался опираться на плечо... не сказать, чтобы мне это сильно помогло.

Если Ночной Волк не захочет слушать мои мысли, он всегда может закрыться от меня. Поэтому я без зазрения совести принялся корить себя за то, как глупо вышло, что после всех перенесённых мытарств, после смерти и возвращения к жизни я мучился теперь в землях, куда забрался исключительно по собственной глупости, а не потому что выполнял приказ или стремился кого-то спасти. Нелепо и так несправедливо по отношению к моему волку.

Он ничего не ответил на мои мысли. Значит, действительно предпочёл заслониться от меня. Я вздохнул, пошевелился в безнадёжной попытке устроиться поудобнее — и почувствовал вдалеке, на грани чувствительности Уита, присутствие людей.

Они были выше по течению, так далеко, что я не мог определить их точное количество. Я не шелохнулся, не открыл глаза, только напряг все доступные мне способы восприятия.

Люди приближались медленно и равномерно, словно сплавлялись по ядовитой реке на плоту. Нет, это невозможно, сам себя оборвал я. Нет такого дерева, которое выдержало бы местную воду.

Но я ошибался. Подвела меня логика, а не чутьё: это действительно был плот — толстые бревна, перевитые толстыми зелёными верёвками; как я узнал после, древесина и пенька были пропитаны особым составом, не способным полностью защитить от едкой воды, но во много раз замедляющим разрушение.

От людей на борту пестрело в глазах, их одежды были столь же яркими, как птицы, бабочки и цветы вокруг. Здесь, вдали от чужаков, они не скрывали лица вуалями, и чешуйки на их лицах отливали разными цветами в лучах заходящего солнца. Они выглядели нарядными, красочными и чужими, настолько чужими, что тоска по соснам и снегам Бакка нахлынула неожиданной волной, и на этот раз Ночной Волк не стал ни закрываться от моих чувств, ни высмеивать их, а разделил их со мной.

Не дожидаясь, пока плот приблизится достаточно, чтобы команда могла разглядеть нас, я поднялся и отступил за ствол. Не отпускали сомнения, какой выбор безопаснее: спрятаться, не вступая в разговор с незнакомцами, но остаться в одиночестве посреди ядовитого леса, или выйти навстречу в надежде, что люди не нападут, а помогут?

Я жадно всматривался в происходящее на плоту. Посреди возвышалась затянутая плотной тканью — изукрашенной ярким цветочным орнаментом — гора, в которой я предположил груз. По краям стояли несколько человек с длинными шестами; они внимательно следили за водной поверхностью и отталкивались от выступающих со дна корней. На воинов походили лишь трое, и те отложили оружие, так что оно поблёскивало на брёвнах, и обсуждали что-то друг с другом; то и дело раздавались взрывы хохота.

А в отдалении от остальных стояла высокая девушка с длинными, свободно струящимися на ветру золотистыми волосами. Закутанная в бесформенные одежды, худая и прямая, она казалась удивительно неподвижной, будто качка плота не могла её пошатнуть.

Раздался волчий вой. Девушка живо повернулась к берегу и властным движение подала знак остальным. Плот медленно остановился.

_Ночной волк?! Что, во имя всего святого, ты…_

Я не договорил: Ночной Волк снова взвыл — не так, как воют стаи, желая показать чужакам, что те приблизились к чужой территории, а так, как радуются псы долгожданному возвращению хозяина. Он едва не повизгивал, пока плот приставал к берегу, но держался в лесу — хотя бы на это его благоразумия хватило. Я так волновался, не сошёл ли он с ума от ядовитых испарений, что не подумал подшутить над ним, воспользовавшись редкой возможностью. Но мне было не до того: брёвна с чавканьем впечатались в болотистую почву, и девушка сбежала на берег, шагая широко и решительно. Она вертела головой, высматривая в лесу Ночного Волка, и тот не заставил себя ждать: он бросился к ней и положил лапы на плечи, ударив лбом по подбородку. Она пошатнулась, но не оттолкнула его, а наоборот, зарылась пальцами в серую шерсть. Я разглядел на её руках жёлтые перчатки.

_Ночной волк?_

Я поспешил к ним, по-прежнему ничего не понимая, но не чувствуя себя вправе оставаться вдалеке от своего волка, пока того окружают незнакомцы. Против ожиданий, они вели себя расслабленно: я слышал возгласы удивления и смех, но ни один не попытался напасть.

Когда я приблизился достаточно, чтобы различимы стали узоры на резных деревянных бусинах, украшавших шею девушки, она подняла ко мне лицо.

— Шут!

Это действительно был он, начиная от насмешливого изгиба бровей и заканчивая острым кончиком носа. Услышав мой возглас, он поморщился:

— Янтарь! Фитц, прошу тебя запомнить — Янтарь.

— Что?..

— Это — моё — имя, — произнёс он раздельно, с такой раздражённой интонацией, будто я не понимаю очевидного, так же, как в наш первый настоящий разговор, когда он произнёс фразу, услышанную во сне. Но продолжил он более привычным для меня тоном: — Ты очень меня обяжешь, если станешь обращаться ко мне как к Янтарь.

Я кивнул, обретя наконец почву под ногами. Чейд нередко путешествовал под видом леди Тайм, и это был на редкость удачный маскарад. Ничего удивительного, что Шут решил воспользоваться его опытом. Оставался только один вопрос.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я могу спросить у тебя то же самое. Что здесь делаешь ты?

Ночной Волк не дал продолжить. Он носился по берегу, забыв о ноющих подушечках лап, и пробегая мимо меня, ощутимо толкнул плечом, так что я пошатнулся. Шут усмехнулся, и я открыл было рот, чтобы высказать то ли ему, то ли Ночному Волку, что я думаю по поводу происходящего, когда один из спутников Шута окликнул его. Тот обернулся, кивнул и обратился ко мне:

— Кажется, дела у вас идут не слишком хорошо. — Он выразительно посмотрел на пятна, оставленные лапами Ночного Волка; помимо грязи и ила на платье темнели следы крови. — Я промою его раны и смажу бальзамом.

— Это будет поистине чудо, если он позволит тебе к ним прикоснуться, — усмехнулся я.

— Что же. — Он обернулся к плоту и, увидев, что один из стражников приближается к нам — с любопытством, но без агрессии, — продолжил чужим, более высоким голосом: — Уверена, что против чистой воды и свежей пищи вы оба возражать не станете.

Я поморщился, услышав, как он называет себя в женском роде, и моя реакция не ускользнула от него: он ничего не ответил, только задрал голову и не оглядываясь последовал к плоту.

Мы с Ночным Волком отправились за ним.

— Это Фитц, мой старый знакомый, — холодно представил меня Шут. Меня встретили равнодушно — без особенной заинтересованности окинули взглядом превратившуюся в лохмотья одежду, прищурились на лицо и сказали несколько приличествующих случаю слов. Ночной же Волк заставил их нахмуриться и обменяться обеспокоенным шёпотом. Но у волка хватило разума вести себя спокойно, и спустя несколько минут, когда мы оба остановились в центре плота, раздался крик:

— Отчаливаем! — скомандовал тот, кто держался прямее всех и имел самую длинную бороду. И пробурчал себе под нос: — Не то развалимся прямо здесь.

— Канат справа совсем перетёрся, менять надо, а не отчаливать, — крикнул другой, усатый и брюзгливый на вид.

— Рот закрой! До деревни дотянем.

— Дотянем, как же, — пробормотал усатый, но уже себе под нос.

Шесты упёрлись в берег, плот с громким чмоканьем отлепился от земли и неторопливо поплыл вниз по течению.

_Мне нравится здесь не больше, чем на корабле._

_И не больше, чем на берегу?_

Ночной Волк не ответил. Он медленно, с прижатыми ушами, на напряжённых ногах сделал несколько шагов, выбирая место, которое казалось бы ему более надёжным, чем остальные, и наконец улёгся ближе к передней части на широкое и слегка приплюснутое сверху бревно.

Шут, верный своему слову, нырнул под ткань, прикрывающую груз, и вскоре показался с подносом, на котором были запечатанный кувшин, стакан и две глубокие тарелки, одна пустая, вторая — наполненная хлебом, вяленым мясом и неизвестными мне плодами.

В кувшине оказалась простая вода. Мы с Ночным Волком напились вволю: я — из стакана, он — из пустой миски, а затем съели всё, что принёс Шут. После еды настроение волка улучшилось, он вытянулся на боку и занялся своими ногами.

— Я принесу мазь, — сказал было Шут, но я его остановил:

— Не нужно. Достаточно его слюны и времени.

Он пожал плечами и уселся рядом со мной. Я много дней не ел досыта, много ночей думал только о том, как бы ядовитая вода не добралась до моей кожи, — и теперь разомлел. Где-то в глубине сознания роились тысячи вопросов к Шуту, и я отстранённо удивлялся тому, что не спешил их задавать, а вместо этого привалился к его боку и, положив голову ему на плечо, закрыл глаза.

— Фитц, — с недовольством, в котором я тут же почувствовал наигранность, прошептал он. — Потерпи, через час у тебя будет кровать с подушкой и одеялом.

— Вот почему у вас нет постелей на плоту.

— Именно поэтому, о мой догадливый.

— Но мне и так удобно. Я не порчу тебе репутацию?

Шут не снизошёл до ответа.

Следующий час прошёл в полудрёме: мне так и не удалось провалиться в крепкий сон. Покачивался плот, плескались шесты, кричали ночные птицы и стрекотали насекомые, переговаривались спутники; дышал у самого моего лица Шут. Он сидел молча и неподвижно, только изредка поворачивал голову, и тогда по моей щеке скользили тонкие волосы, едва заметно пахнущие незнакомыми мне благовониями. Лишённый Запаха — так называл его Ночной Волк, и сейчас, когда я находился к нему ближе, чем когда-либо прежде, я понял, что он имел в виду: кожа не пахла ничем — ни потом, ни чистым телом.

Когда мы приблизились к деревне, стемнело. Огни отражались в воде и манили меня, обещая уют.

Капитан снисходительно похлопал по плечу усатого, который только буркнул что-то недовольное.

— Пойдём, — сказал Шут и за руку отвёл меня к тому, что должно было быть трактиром. Перед нами появилась приставная лестница, ведущая на площадку, закреплённую между толстыми стволами.

Ночной Волк уже нашёл себе сухое местечко у огромного ствола с краю деревни. Успокоившись, что он с удобством устроился на ночлег, я поднялся наверх следом за Шутом.

Его узнали и, приняв от него несколько монет, кивком указали на одну из дверей, выходивших прямо на окружающий ствол помост. Мы зашли в круглую комнату с ненадёжными, сделанными из натянутых брезентовых полотнищ стенами и наконец остались наедине.

Я осмотрел комнату — бедную, судя по тому, что все ткани были недостаточно яркими и кое-где протёршимися от времени. Посреди стояла низкая, но широкая кровать; кроме неё и шкафа, тоже приземистого, здесь ничего не было.

Позади меня звенела тишина. Я обернулся: Шут стоял, уперев руки в бока и с вызовом смотря на меня. Я вздохнул и примирительно поднял ладони:

— Спасибо, что спас меня и Ночного Волка.

— Как вы забрались сюда?

— Мы путешествовали, — пожал я плечами. — Отправились на юг, побывали в разных городах. После Удачного мы поняли, что с нас хватит, и развернулись к северо-востоку. Ночному Волку не понравилось путешествовать на кораблях, и мы решили идти пешком.

— Пешком? Через Дождевые Чащобы? — Шут покачал головой, будто не веря. — Ты не знал, что через них невозможно пробраться?

— Жители Удачного говорили об этом. Каждый, кто слышал, куда я держу путь, — вынужден был добавить я, чтобы не погрешить против правды. — Но посуди сам — точно так же нам все твердили, что ни драконов, ни Элдерлингов не существует.

Ещё мгновение лицо Шута кривилось в возмущении, но затем он махнул рукой и расхохотался. Он хотел что-то сказать, но я перебил его:

— А вот что здесь делаешь ты? И к чему этот маскарад?

— Тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу? — он крутанулся на месте, так что подол платья взмыл в воздух, и глянул на меня через плечо, полуопустив ресницы. В исполнении хорошенькой девушки это выглядело бы привлекательно, в исполнении всех остальных — нелепо и неловко, а в исполнении Шута это казалось ничем иным как очередной шалостью королевского дурачка.

— Очень нравится, — улыбнулся я, чтобы подыграть ему. Ещё недавно такая выходка рассердила бы меня, но теперь, после всего пережитого, я был так рад видеть Шута, что он может творить всё, что заблагорассудится его душе. Я простил бы всё. — Что же такая милая девушка забыла в этой глуши?

— Мне приснился такой странный сон…

— Сон? Очень интересно. Продолжай.

— По правде сказать, это было несколько снов. Множество. Они преследуют меня. И в каждом из них был ты, ты преследовал меня во сне, а теперь нашёл и наяву! — Она округлила, будто в испуге, глаза.

Я нахмурился, пытаясь понять, сколько в этих словах игры, а сколько правды.

— Тебе приснились новые пророческие сны? С моим участием?

— А я о чём толкую!

— Но ты ведь говорил, что моя роль Изменяющего выполнена. — И поэтому оставил меня позади, сам улетев на драконе.

— Ах, Фитц, если бы я мог знать…— Шут посерьёзнел. — Я был уверен, что наш путь окончен. Всё, что снилось мне в детстве, так или иначе воплотилось в жизнь. Мне начали сниться новые сны! Девятипалый мальчик с татуировкой на лице… Раб.

— Твой новый Изменяющий? — Я сам удивился силе вспыхнувшей ревности.

— Я был в этом уверен. Я был в этом уверен, пока плыл к Удачному, пока…— он судорожно вдохнул и облизал губы, — пока знакомился с Янтарь. — Я не стал ничего говорить, видя, что ему и без того трудно, и он с благодарной улыбкой продолжил: — Я успел присмотреть себе домик, чистый, светлый, где так легко дышится морским воздухом. А затем мне приснился ты! Сперва я нисколько не удивился, подумал — это оттого, что я так скучаю по тебе, — это Шут произнёс, нисколько не смущаясь, просто и спокойно. — Но сон стал повторяться, к нему добавились другие, и мне пришлось признать, что я ошибался столько времени. Что это были те самые сны.

— И что же тебе снилось? — Шут не торопился отвечать, и я продолжил уже более жёстко: — Я имею право знать, тебе не кажется?

— Снов было несколько.

Шут прошёлся от стены до стены, зябко охватил себя руками и склонил голову. Его плечи поникли, и в эти мгновения он удивительно походил на одинокую растерянную девушку. Ночи на болотах холодные, трактир находился высоко над землёй, и ветер гулял здесь сильный; тканевые стены ослабляли его, но не могли полностью удержать. Я вспомнил, каким мерзлявым всегда был Шут, и несколько раз перевёл взгляд с дорогого яркого платья Шута на свою истрёпанную, чем только не вымазанную куртку, а затем стащил с кровати покрывало — из лёгкой, приятной на ощупь ткани, — сложил его в четыре раза и накинул Шуту на плечи.

— Спасибо, — невесело улыбнулся он и поднял на меня глаза. Я никогда не замечал у него такого несчастного, безнадёжного взгляда.

— Что случилось? — прошептал я, не снимая рук с его плеч.

Мои слова словно что-то поменяли внутри него. Он выпрямился, решительно сжал губы и твёрдо посмотрел мне в глаза. Он больше не выглядел несчастным, только замкнулся, будто отгородился от меня стеной. Мы стояли так близко, что я видел каждую золотистую искорку в его янтарных глазах.

— Не надо, — попросил я. — Не закрывайся.

И прикоснулся к его затянутой в перчатку руке, той, кончики пальцев которой были выпачканы Скиллом.

— Ты хочешь?..

Шут не договорил, но мне не нужны были слова, чтобы понять, что мы имеем в виду одно и то же. Я кивнул и поднял его ладонь так, чтобы она оказалась между нами, чуть помедлил и осторожно снял перчатку — тонкая, замшевая, она так плотно прилегала к коже, что мне не сразу удалось её стащить.

Мы оба смотрели на серебрящиеся в свете свечей кончики его пальцев. Он протянул другую руку к моему запястью, где темнели отметины — там, где он прикоснулся ко мне Скиллом. Настала моя очередь кивнуть, и он совместил наши пятна.

Оказалось, за прошедшие месяцы Шут научился управляться с доставшимися ему крупицами Скилла: мы не упали в опасную реку, а зависли над ней, покачиваясь, будто парящие в восходящих потоках пёрышки. Мы крепко держались друг за друга. Тёплый ветер мягко обволакивал кожу, пушистые волосы Шута щекотали плечо — здесь они тоже пахли благовониями, только аромат стал сильнее и более терпким, — и я понял, что мы полностью обнажены.

Шут всегда оберегал личное пространство, будь то его комната или тело. Сейчас же он вглядывался в серебрящуюся внизу поверхность и нисколько не смущался того, что я мог бы его увидеть, если бы счёл возможным перевести на него взгляд. Но я не мог воспользоваться моментом и потому отвернулся, смотря вбок, так, чтобы замечать его лишь боковым зрением и не иметь возможности нечаянно увидеть то, что в обычном состоянии он не захотел бы мне показывать.

Сперва я не видел того, что было под нами, слишком смущённый. Но вот в серебристых струях промелькнуло что-то, чего там быть не должно. Я прищурился. В реке Скилла извивались змеиные тела, сильные, гибкие, с блестящей чешуёй. Некоторые подплывали так близко к поверхности, что разноцветные спины то и дело оказывались на воздухе, в то время как другие плыли глубоко, едва различимые сквозь толщу.

— Что они тут делают?!

Шут рассмеялся.

— Они не настоящие. Смотри!

Я почувствовал, как он черпнул у меня силы и с её помощью направил змей прочь из потока. Теперь они двигались в воздухе, с каждый мгновением удаляясь от нас, пока не превратились в сияющую точку на горизонте и не исчезли совсем, в то время как мы стали медленно опускаться.

— Это твой сон?

— Это то, что я понял из своих снов.

Я вспомнил каменных драконов Элдерлингов и подумал, что где-то, наверное, существует подводный сад, где так же ждут своего часа морские существа.

В ответ на мои мысли Шут засмеялся:

— Нет, это не творения Элдерлингов, о Фитци. Это настоящие…

Мои ноги прикоснулись к Скиллу, и нас обоих тут же потянуло прочь. Только сейчас до меня стали доноситься мысли других людей, владеющих Скиллом, словно до соприкосновения с потоком всё моё внимание занимал один лишь Шут — и его сон.

— Фитц! — закричал он в панике. Я крепче сжал его руку: у него не было способностей к Скиллу, и он сумел привести меня сюда единственно потому, что через отметины соединился со мной и получил доступ к силе. Стоит его отпустить — и он потеряется навсегда.

Я собрал всю свою волю и начал поднимать щиты, но их смывало прежде, чем мы могли за ними спрятаться. И тут я почувствовал, как Шут снова черпает мой Скилл. Его не избивал Гален, ему не блокировали способности, поэтому работа со Скиллом не превращала его в развалину. Пока я боролся с тошнотой и с пульсирующей, грозящей расколоть череп головной болью, он мягко поднял нас над потоком и выше, всё выше, пока вокруг не потемнело и бока не заныли от соприкосновениям с чем-то твёрдым.

Мы оказались на полу в повисшем над землёй трактире. Я лежал на спине, не в силах отдышаться. Голова раскалывалась. Сверху лежал Шут; он отпустил моё запястье, чтобы прервать Скилл-контакт, и обеими руками обнимал меня за шею.

— Фитц, — выдохнул он мне в ухо. Он тоже едва переводил дыхание, и моё имя прозвучало отрывисто и отчаянно. — Фитц!

— Тшш, — сумел выговорить я. — Тише…

Он тут же замолчал, вскочил и, подхватив меня на руки, перенёс на кровать. Сквозь пелену боли я подумал о том, как хорошо, что никто нас не видит, иначе весь его маскарад рассыпался бы, как карточный домик: ведь ни одна женщина не поднимет с такой лёгкостью мужчину ростом с неё.

Следующий час Шут хлопотал вокруг меня, как самая нежная сиделка. Он положил мне на лоб смоченный холодной водой платок и умчался в поисках эльфовой коры. Вернулся он прежде, чем я успел провалиться в сон, и попросил прощения за то, что найти её здесь оказалось невозможно.

Мне тяжело было говорить, и в благодарность я нашёл его руку — снова затянутую в перчатку — и сжал. Он погладил мои пальцы и мягко высвободился с тем, чтобы задуть все свечи и после вернуться в постель. Кровать просела под его весом. Он уселся рядом со мной, скрестив ноги, точно портной, и принялся перебирать мои волосы, ласково распутывая колтуны — их много образовалось за время путешествия, когда мне было не до внешнего вида. Я вяло подумал о том, что мне не помешало бы и помыться, но мысль не задержалась у меня в голове, потому что Шут принялся разминать мне кожу головы, сперва едва ощутимо, затем посильнее.

Боль стала отступать. Не знаю, был ли причиной холодный компресс, или полная неподвижность, или лёгкий массаж висков и затылка, но боль стала плавно отступать. Я вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

— За то, что чуть не утопил тебя в Скилле? — хмыкнул Шут.

— За то, что спас. Я рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже рад видеть тебя наяву.

— Ты не показал мне… — Я перевёл дыхание. — Я увидел только змеев.

— Хочешь повторить? — Он игриво дёрнул меня за ухо. — Не думаю, что это разумно. Боюсь, придётся отложить до следующего раза.

Я промычал что-то в качестве согласия и закрыл глаза.

Но Шут ошибся: отложить не вышло. Стоило мне уснуть, как перед моим взором стали мелькать картины, не похожие на все виденные прежде сны.

_Совсем молодая девушка весело смеялась, стоя рядом с носовой фигурой живого корабля — женщиной такой же черноволосой, как она сама. Лицо корабля было счастливым и немного наивным, будто у ребёнка. Она тянула руки к небу, и я увидел парящие в вышине силуэты, слишком далёкие, чтобы можно было их узнать._

Совместное путешествие по реке Скилла сделало нас близкими, как никогда прежде, и нам больше не требовалось прикосновение серебра к серебру, чтобы разделять мысли.

_На юте другого живого корабля — с суровым бородатым лицом и изрубленными в щепки глазами — стояли трое: справа — мальчик, удивительно похожий на черноволосую девушку из первого сна; слева — тонкая гибкая женщина в свободных штанах; а между ними, чуть впереди, положив руку на плечо носовой фигуре возвышался черноволосый пират с диким, красивым и на редкость самодовольным лицом. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги с закатанными до колен штанинами, и говорил с кораблём негромко, как человек, привыкший, чтобы его слушали. Говорил о том, что теперь они всегда будут вместе._

Я видел живые корабли, когда мы с Ночным Волком были в Удачном. Они нас обоих напугали, но сейчас, когда я видел их в преломлении восприятия Шута, они не казались ни зловещими, ни опасными; они были разумными существами, и это всё, что имело значение.

_Змеи поднимались вверх по реке. Они не казались сильными и здоровыми, как в том видении, где нас с Шутом чуть было не унесла река Скилла. Их чешуя потускнела и кое-где отслоилась, тела покрывали шрамы, змеи были слишком крупными для реки и двигались неуклюже, хоть и непреклонно. Это было длинное видение, змеи появлялись один за другим, иногда сталкивались боками, иногда сердились, расправляли гребни и обдавали друг друга облаками яда. Наконец, их поток иссяк, и поднятая муть начала было оседать, когда появился ещё один, последний змей — белый и особенно израненный, он тем не менее упрямо двигался вверх по реке. Палило жаркое летнее солнце, от болотистого берега поднимался пар, и оглушительно зудели насекомые._

Только много позже мы с Шутом узнали о значении этой реки. Именно там морские змеи строили себе коконы, чтобы переждать в них зиму, а весной вылупиться драконами.

_Шут склонялся надо мной — с раздувающимися ноздрями, с расширенными зрачками и яркими от прилива крови губами. Он с силой сжимал коленями мои бока, будто я был норовистой лошадью, с которой он боялся упасть. Назавтра останутся синяки, но мне было всё равно. Я придерживал его бёдра, не давая двигаться слишком резко, но он стряхнул мои руки и с силой опустился, не обращая внимание на сопротивление. Впервые я видел его обнажённого, раскрытого передо мной, позволившего узнать тайну, которую так бережно хранил. Старлинг была права, но мысль об этом не задержалась у меня в голове. Я завороженно смотрел, как он вздрогнул и закусил губу, когда я прорвался внутрь, но несколько мгновений спустя качнулся, примериваясь к новому положению, а затем заскользил вверх и вниз. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от её лица, сперва напряжённого, но на котором постепенно расцветало удовольствие._

Я открыл глаза. Светало, сквозь тряпичные стены сочилось достаточно света, чтобы я видел лицо Шута, настороженное, со сдвинутыми бровями. Мне не хотелось разговаривать, достаточно было того, что он лежал рядом со мной, а Ночной Волк спал внизу, сытый и спокойный. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не встречаться взглядом, придвинулся ближе и положил голову Шуту на плечо. Он промолчал — храни его Эда — и расслабился в моих объятиях. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем я снова провалился в сон.

_В небесах парили драконы._


End file.
